Gundam Return Of The Sentinels
by Sol-Gundam
Summary: Gundam Uc fans ONLY J/k (Sorry) LoL


Mobile Suit Gundam: U.C 0090:Return Of The Sentinels Chaper1: The Shadows Of Zeon Haunt  
  
Earth Federal Space Forces (E.F.S.F) Luna2 Time: 1900 Officers Quarters "I hate this job.." Capt. Emily Anderson thought to her self her eyes hung heavy as she reviewed records of her new bridge crew. It was just 3 years ago where she found herself taking command of a warship, a sinking warship to be exact, newly assigned 2nd incomand and only a Lieutenant. She found herself hunting down rebels she never saw. [Flashback] 0087 Inner asteroid belt Expeditionary taskforce 37  
  
"One of these day Emily you will find you self sitting in this chair" Capt. Nicolas Wolfwood reassured the 1st class lieutenant. "Don't be so uptight" Emily smiled lightly "Ill remember what you taught me" as she returned to her post. "Will be ending our sweep of this area" Emily spoke as her panel declared with a cute ring. Emily looked over her shoulder meeting her eyes with Capt. Wolfwood, he then righted himself "Signal the other ships.. Prepare to exit the asteroid field!" The order was given and the six ships came together to in an elegant formation 6000 feet away from each other "Even if their warships they look so beautiful and majestic from the main guns to the mobile suit deck, it all fit so well" Emily thought to her self it was her first time seeing one in this new angle. The new I-fields that where standard on warships now deflected the asteroids and provide protection for the Battle-Carriers Emily gave a small sigh as she felt the weight of the mission begin to slip away. "You see nothing to.." Capt. Wolfwood couldn't finish, Emily's eyes went wide and her hands numbed as her panel as well as 4 other screamed the alarm klaxons. "Incoming ion trails" The operator indicated, "The O'Brien is reporting fire in the MS deck," screamed the radioman panic evident in his voice. "I-field to full now! Gunnery find me something to shot at, all hand battle stations" bellowed Nicolas more alert then ever. "Emily your operations for the mobile suit squad get to it!" Emily is clearly shaken "Y. yes sir" "Gunnery!!" "I got nothing on the scope Capt." "Capt. incoming heat signals. mobile suit 6 of them" "Emily!" Emily now running off of adrenalin "Yes sir. GM teams launch and engage hostiles Nero team provide 2nd line defense" The launch deck opened to reveal mobile suits Eight GMs launched first four at a time (GMs one of the older model suits still used they are obsolete compared to the newer Nero) then the 3Neros locked on the catapults an anxious Ensign was standing by as her team leader drilled the basics back in to her as they launched but she didn't need it. "Incoming salvo. its on us" The lookout yelled. "I-field?" Nicolas knew they need the protection. "It not going to hold" the engineer shouted back. The bridge of the Memorex rocked from the impact. the bow was gone along with the main guns. "The Lexington, The New Jersey, and, The Constellation are perusing. Axis forces" The radioman gasped as he held his wounds. "Captain. The Shigure is asking if they need to take on crew they say it looks bad. Captain. Emily what's your call" Emily looked around, the aura was grim, and she gave her last commands to the MS squad. As she turned to what was left of the bridge crew "Abandon ship" The lifeboats jettisoned towards the Shigure, the last thing she saw was the broken Memorex as the Shigure took them. When she came too she was miles from the asteroid field and ship less, and the Ensign, came back an ace. [Present day] "whaaaa! Oh jeez" The knocks on her door abruptly woke Capt. Emily "Lt. Samantha Rei leader of your 1st mobile squad here as ordered" A cool voice spoke though the door. "Don't forget me Sam" Samantha turned and looked down the smaller anxious now Sargent Michel Noa. "I would expect you to know your rank Sargent!. and don't call me Sam!" "Oookay Sam" Replied the cheerful Michel "grrrrrr I CANT BELIVE IM GOING TO BE STUCK WITH YOU" Emily's door slides open with a clearly agitated Emily poking her head out "Are you girls done!?" Michel screams and shielding her self with Samantha "Sargent Michel Noa reporting leader of the 3rd squad you can call me Miki, Mam" Miki still clenching her arms around Major Samantha and her eyes shut. "And where this Lt. Kai Kosuke" The two women shrug "you're a newtype Samantha are you not?" Samantha is quick to respond "Yes sir. why do you ask" Emily continues with out answering "that Kai is running late" Miki chimes in "you know I heard he's one of those enhanced humans" "you mean he was experimented on to try to make him a newtype?" Samantha asked, she feels a shock "That's right and I hope you all treat me like a human being" the room goes silent "take a seat, now that where here let get started" Notes: This is a repost I have edited some things and changed the title and chapter names Also I have not changed the ship I hoped I could borrow from Zingata if I am asked to remove them I will, like I stated Zingata's writing influenced me to write this fic I hope you see the symbolism other then that this is my first try and I hope I make a good impact  
  
Notice: This fic and all its text are owned by William J. Lee no part of this work may be taken by any other person without permission from the me. Bandai and their companies own Gundam and all related trademarks 


End file.
